


youre most powerful on your knees

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kuroo is head over heels, hopelessly in love with yamaguchi, and what better way to show it than asking them to ride your face? kuroo sure doesn't know.





	youre most powerful on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> folks ive got no explanation here. im horny, i have an oral fixation, i love kuroyama, what else is there to say
> 
> this is the first thing ive finished in like a year which is so on brand for me. this is my first time posting smut so like tips and comments are welcome, ive got no beta cause im not that shameless
> 
> yamaguchi deserves a good solid orgasm

It's not really certain how the topic came up. Every man has his fantasies, and yeah, Kuroo's got a few favorite daydreams, but he has no idea what possessed him to actually talk about it.

Yamaguchi's always so sweet when he's flustered. Even with the array of piercings and gradual corruption of his innocence Kuroo is proud to take credit for he's still the same old Yamaguchi, who can't take a compliment to save his life and blushes at any innuendo sent his way. It's impossible for Kuroo to get tired of it. "You want me to what?" He stammers out eventually.

"Tadashi." Placing his hands on his shoulders, Kuroo makes sure to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "Tadashi, I'm literally _begging_ you to sit on my face."

Predictably, Yamaguchi goes red and covers his face in his hands, but Kuroo has never been too proud to beg, especially to someone like Yamaguchi, so he gets to his knees and clasps his hands together.

"Please, babe, give me an answer here. Yes or no, I'll take either." He's been dreaming of getting his face ridden, yeah, but the fantasy isn't worth it if Yamaguchi isn't in to it. There's no point if he's just doing it to make Kuroo happy, if even that does warm his heart a little bit. Yamaguchi takes his hands away from his face slowly, then barks a laugh like it was surprised out of him when he spots Kuroo on the ground. Kuroo grins playfully up at him.

"You don't have to go that far, you just caught me off guard." Grabbing one of his hands, Yamaguchi slots their fingers together and pulls him up easily. Kuroo gets distracted from the flex of his arm by the warm smile on his face, all bright and loving like he can't help it. His chest feels light. Kuroo lets him pull him up to his level, taking a seat as close as he can. Shoulders, elbows, hip, knee; every point of contact warms him until his heart threatens to burst. He flutters his eyelashes just to make Yamaguchi laugh, and preens when it works.

"Is that a yes, then?"

"Yeah, it is."

Kuroo is so fucking lucky.

 

The door hits the wall a bit too roughly when Kuroo shoves it open, but he can't bother to care when Yamaguchi's kissing him like he wants to crawl inside his chest, slow but all-consuming, inevitable in the way Kuroo pulls him flush against his chest. It's a miracle they keep moving enough to get to the bed.

There's a soft, slick sound when they part that kicks his heartbeat up five notches. He occupies his mouth on Yamaguchi's neck, kissing the piercings glittering in his ear and connecting his freckles like a dot-to-dot. Yamaguchi's hands slink up the back of his shirt to run all over his back, making Kuroo press further into his neck and moan. The touch distracts him, has him arching into it and biting whatever skin he can get, when Yamaguchi neatly knocks out all his brain cells by damn near purring, "Do you want me to sit on your face now?"

Kuroo's struck fucking dumb, freezing in Yamaguchi's grip for a moment before scrambling off his boyfriend to get both their clothes off. Yamaguchi's laughing when he pops out of his shirt and goes for his belt like it owes him money, and he can't help but grin back at him.

"What can I say, stud, you have an effect on me," He winks as he finally gets his belt undone, and Yamaguchi follows suit, albeit slower.

"I didn't realize you were so excited for this." He comments, muffled by his shirt as he pulls it over his head. Kuroo gets out of his jeans and kicks them to the side, immediately forgotten in favor of getting Yamaguchi's off, a little too handsy to be entirely helpful.

"Tadashi, I have dreamt about this. I _still_ dream about it," He confesses as he pulls his pants and boxers down, exposing freckled skin he immediately gets his hands on. The contrast of his pale hands versus Yamaguchi's dark skin always takes his breath away. He's always incredible, but now he looks all the more breathtaking, loose and relaxed on their bed with a glint in his eye and a clever smile curling his lip, freckles hiding in his faint blush. Kuroo still doesn't know how he managed to charm a man like Yamaguchi into dating him, loving him, but all that means is that he has that much more to repay him.

Kuroo lays down next to him in a lazy sprawl, and slides his hand down Yamaguchi's ribs in an intimate touch that makes his smile go soft. He slings a leg over Kuroo without prompting, settles neatly on his chest with his hands braced next to Kuroo's head. His hands go to his legs automatically.

"You okay?" Yamaguchi looks at him beneath him, and Kuroo nods fervently.

"Never been better, stud. Ready to get your world rocked?" He teases, making Yamaguchi huff, but he can see his blush darken. God, he's so cute.

"Yeah, can you point me to someone who can do that for me?" Despite the blush he can still snark right back, and has the gall to laugh when Kuroo looks affronted.

"I'm sorry, which one of us is getting the blow job right now?" He asks snidely, but still eagerly pulls him forward by the hips.

"Which one of us begged to give it?" Kuroo can't think of a comeback for that one, so he settles for pouting, pulling him forward more insistently. Yamaguchi just laughs again and lets him, helpfully shuffling forward on his knees until he's arranged over his face. His fingers curl around his hips of their own accord, and he bites his lip.

It's not that he hasn't eaten him out before, doesn't look for every opportunity to drop to his knees and show his appreciation of the very probable love of his life, but there's something in laying himself down and giving himself up for Yamaguchi to find his pleasure in that makes his spine tingle.

Urging him down slightly, Kuroo leans up to mouth at the skin of his thighs, tracing his tongue over freckles and scars with loving attention. Yamaguchi's legs are one of the most attractive parts of an insanely attractive whole, long and muscled and dotted all over. Following a line of freckles up his leg, he stops when he reaches the crease of his thigh. Kuroo bites at it playfully, worrying the skin between his teeth until Yamaguchi's squirming in pleasure-pain.

Releasing it, he kisses the new mark with a rare curl of possessiveness, knowing no one else will see it but Yamaguchi will feel it, and that's like a dopamine shot right to the brain. They haven't even properly started and he's already rock hard against his stomach.

"Tetsurou," Yamaguchi's breathy voice breaks him out of his revelry. Kuroo looks up the line of his body to his face, already flushed a pleasant red, and smiles apologetically.

"Sorry babe, getting to work now." He can't see much this close to him, only brown curls, so Kuroo spreads his folds and just goes for it, licking a line from bottom to top of him. Yamaguchi yelps in surprise before his voice melts into a sigh, unconsciously spreading his legs wider around Kuroo's head. It gives him ample space to work, letting him pet his fingers over his inner thighs, graze his slit and feel him shiver.

Fingers knot in his hair when he kisses his clit, snarling tightly into the strands and flexing when he licks. The base of his spine sparks with every tug, just the way he likes it, Kuroo shuddering with each pull.

Yamaguchi is wet and getting wetter, more and more as he works him over. It's easy to get lost in him, letting the natural push and pull of pleasure drag him down farther into bliss and draw Yamaguchi down with him. The taste of him is thick on his tongue, familiar and lovely, the weight of him heavy on his jaw, and being under him is all so perfect Kuroo feels he might cry.

It feels good, it feels _great_ , the slick sounds of his mouth working under Yamaguchi's soft noises, eclipsed by louder ones when he does something particularly right, the heat and wetness of him against his face, the flex of muscular thighs on the edges of his vision. All of Kuroo's world is Yamaguchi right now, nothing but his body and his pleasure, and it's everywhere he wants to be.

A hand leaves his hair to smack against the wall. Kuroo takes that as an encouragement and slides a finger against his slit, prompting Yamaguchi to buck into it with a whine. He's glad he's not the only one affected by the new position; Yamaguchi's never been unhappy with his mouth, Kuroo's made sure of it, but he sounds particularly pleased on top of him like this.

Kuroo curls his tongue around his clit at the same time he presses a finger into him, just a bit, and nearly swoons at Yamaguchi's throaty moan. He's getting sloppier and sloppier as they go, losing any caution he had and riding his face with enthusiasm.

Barely breaking away, Kuroo takes a quick breath before diving in again, sliding his finger farther in and moaning when Yamaguchi clenches around it. Everything is heat and pleasure and Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi, _Yamaguchi_.

He pulls him harder against his mouth, sucking in a quick, staccato rhythm that has him cursing into the air, and Kuroo feels a burst of pride that he can make him feel like this. All his time devoted to finding what makes Yamaguchi shudder paid off in the hand gripping his hair, the growing cries as Kuroo works him.

He lets him rut against his tongue, another burst of slick blooming in his mouth when Kuroo digs his fingers into the meat of his thighs. His chest starts to burn with no air, but Kuroo thinks he might actually die if he pulls away now, with Yamaguchi graduating to proper moans and grinding against his jaw, so desperate it makes his blood spark.

"T-Tetsurou, ah, fu- _ck_ ," Yamaguchi is stuttering, all his words crashing into one at the vibration of Kuroo moaning against him. Under his palms, Yamaguchi's thighs go taut, and he gets a beautiful close-up of his stomach clenching tellingly. Kuroo doubles his efforts, running his tongue all over him, pushing his finger in and out, pulling him even tighter even with no space between them, and then Yamaguchi's spasming and coming all over his face with a near shout.

Kuroo works him through it eagerly, satisfaction flooding his veins like liquid gold as Yamaguchi pushes against him, mindlessly riding out his orgasm until he slumps bonelessly against the wall.

Yamaguchi collapses panting to the side, and Kuroo doesn't waste any time in grabbing his cock. He's hard as marble, big surprise; he furiously jacks himself with the afterimage of Yamaguchi's face in his mind and evidence of his orgasm all over his face, reaching his peak in no time and coming all over himself with a low groan.

It crashes over him like a wave. The sudden influx of fresh air to his burning lungs makes it all the more mind-shattering, his vision going wobbly as the sensations wash over him. He closes his eyes and lets it happen.

He doesn't know how long he lays there, sweaty and sated, before he scrapes up the energy to open his eyes. It feels like every bone in his body turned to goo, and all he did was jerk himself off. If he was as good for Yamaguchi as Yamaguchi was for him, who knows how he's holding up.

Sure enough, when Kuroo manages to turn his head to his boyfriend Yamaguchi is still slumped on his side, panting. His legs twitch with aftershocks even now, as Kuroo watches with heavy-lidded eyes, and some of the hair plastered to his face sticks to his wet mouth. Moving is a Herculean effort to his sex-stupid body, but Kuroo gets his hand up to brush the strands away from his mouth.

Yamaguchi's eyes open when he touches his face, and he shoots him a wide, sluggish smile. Getting to Nationals has absolutely nothing on the pride he feels knowing he put that look on his face.

"That was the best idea you've ever had." Yamaguchi says hoarsely. Kuroo doesn't try to stifle his laughter, just a little hysterical and a lot in love.

"I was just thinking that."


End file.
